


Two Birds on a Wire

by Watson Baker (YaoiAddiction)



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Ancient China, Character Death, Drama, F/M, Friends to Enemies, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:09:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26264743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YaoiAddiction/pseuds/Watson%20Baker
Summary: Based on the backstory of an original character from Hazbin Hotel, Mikey the Llama Demon.Other OC's are referenced and can be also found on Twitter. Only the names listed in the Character section above are originally mine.https://twitter.com/mikey_llamaEnjoy!





	1. The Beginning

**~~~China, 1648~~~**  
  
The grass danced in the wind, as it always did. Some goats bolted from their grazing space as a couple of kids ran through the fields, jumping away to safety and continuing to graze again.  
  
The taller and older kid, a short ponytail bobbing in the tall grass as he jumps around, shouts out into the distance while he tries to get his younger friend’s attention.  
  
“Tán! Hurry up! Mama is cooking us dinner! We can’t be late!”  
  
A small hand peaked out of the grass, waving wildly to try and get the older kid’s attention while jumping up and down, a messy crop of pitch-black hair shining in the light.  
  
“I’m stuck! Gōn I’m stuck! Get Mama! I can’t get past the grass!”  
  
With a heavy eye roll, he parted the grass with his hands and pushed on through, eventually reaching the destination. The smaller boy of no more than five years old with snot running down his face and tears welling up in his eyes looked up at his friend, fretting the edges of his rags in worry.  
  
“M’sorry Gōn…” He didn’t get to finish his apology however as a hand came down and smacked him on top of his head lightly, the older boy’s face trying to hold back a laugh.  
  
“Stop being a big baby. You’re free. Let's go to eat. Mama hates when we waste food. Remember last time?”  
  
Tán shuddered at the memory, definitely not wanting the spoon on his backside to bring back the sting of punishment. Quickly he tried to wipe the snot off of his face and compose himself as best as he could. Without saying a word like clockwork, he was climbing up the older boy’s back, wrapping his arms over the guys’ broader shoulders and wrapping his little scraped knees around Gōn’s waist to get a good hold. Once he was securely on they both started heading out past the field and down the dirt road.  
  
“Next time stick with me. You always try to go where you get stuck. I won’t be around forever you know?”  
  
The smaller boy nodded, pressing his face in the back of his friend’s shirt to hide his face in shame. This caused Gōn to turn his head around to try and get a better look at Tán.  
  
“Hey, why did you run in there anyways? I thought we were going to look for sticks to build a castle?”  
  
“Well.. mmm, that goat was the goat who ate your old shirt yesterday. Wanted to chase it… hit it…”  
  
“Heh, for stealing my shirt? You’re a good friend” His grin grew, his one little mark on the side of his face standing out on his cheeks as he pushed Tán up higher on his back. “Don’t you worry about my shirt. I got a new one now!”  
  
“Yeah…”  
  
The rest of the walk was uneventful, a couple of locals in their carts waving at the small ten and five years old as they drove on by. The sun was beating down on the little farming town, but the shade was just around the corner, with a nice bowl of rice soup was waiting for the two childhood friends.  
  
  
**~~~Five years later~~~**  
  
  
“Gōnglǜ! We’re going to go skipping stones! Come on!”  
  
“Right right! Stop rushing me!” He grumbled as he slipped on his worn-down shoes. He’d done enough work for today. His mama was looking sicker and sicker by the day, and with no father around, he needed to hurry and start getting some sort of job or trade to bring in money and medicine. But… a little playtime in the middle of work wasn’t going to hurt anyone. He’d been working day and night after all.  
  
As he was about to bolt out the door, he almost ran into a body, holding the door frame to keep himself from flying forward, a familiar slightly freckled face appeared, hands fidgeting in worry in a familiar gesture.  
  
“Tán? What’s up?"  
  
He was silent at first, moving his head to the side to try and look into the small wooden house as if to find somebody.  
  
“I… I was… looking for you and Mama. I heard she was sick…” He trailed off, looking like he was about to cry again in worry. “And… and I thought you got sick too. All the kids keep saying it. Haven’t seen you in a long time Gōn, I thought… It-thought…” Suddenly he was full-on crying, moving to hug his friend tightly around his middle, his smaller frame shaking. He quickly moved to wrap his arms around Tán, rubbing his back and patting it as his mama does for himself when he’s sad.  
  
“Hey, hey stop crying or I’ll cry too. I’m not sick. Working on getting Mama better and making sure we can eat.”  
  
“Hurry up! Stop talking to that kid and come on! The water might shrink!” The group of teens hollered across the field, many adults traversing the dirt roads shaking their heads in shame at the kid’s rowdy behavior. If the town wasn’t struggling for money they would have sent all the boys off to the city to learn proper manners and the girls off to be wedded to wealthier husbands. Their rice paddies and small animal fields were all the town had to survive and trade.  
  
Gōn looked over to his friend group, then back to Tán, then back to his friends again, mind made up.  
  
“Nah go on go on! I forgot I had chores!”  
  
A chorus of boos sounded out from the kids before they all ran off. He moved to the side, ushering his friend inside and sighing. He couldn’t leave yet. He could earn his free time once his mama was better and they had food on the table.  
  
“Come on. I’m sure Mama would love to see you”  
  
The door closed softly, a day of his friend talking softly to a bedridden mother while her son worked hard on his handwriting on the dirt floor to the side.  
  
  
**~~Five Years Later~~**  
  
  
“Impressive. You have a very good trade history and excellent traditional handwriting. We could set you up with a store near the main city inside the ever-growing wall. I trust you have the funds?” The man sniffed as he went over the documents one by one, seeing nothing out of place. The young man across from him, peaking at a healthy twenty years old, looking pretty smug about how well things were going. His robes were not as pristine, having been handmade, but they were still tailored as neatly as possible to be as best dressed as possible. He almost played with his long ponytail with a stray finger but stopped himself as the man turned to look up back at him.  
  
“Yes, I made sure everything was paid for. I wanted to put in a suggestion though. You have a lot across from mine that’s not occupied yet. Want to hear me out? I’m sure it’ll be more profitable for you, and especially the emperor.”  
  
The older man stiffened slightly. This man was too confident for his own good, but they needed people like this in the city so he was willing to listen. He prepared his notes and sat and listened to the suggestions, hoping this would bring in good money.  
  
  
**~~~**  
  
  
“Oh no, oh no, oh no, what if they don’t like the report? What if they don’t like his ideas!”  
  
“You really need to calm down Tánhuáng… I’m sure he’ll be okay” The small woman murmured while rubbing her friends back in small circles. “You know Mr. Wang has all his bases covered”  
  
“You don’t know him as much as I do, no offense Nuwa… but he can be a bit too strong sometimes… I mean…”  
  
Suddenly the door opens, the city official walking out gracefully and giving the two waiting outside a bow before stepping in his carriage and driving off without addressing them verbally, causing the two teens to sweat in worry. The moment Gōn exited the room as well he suddenly had one person hanging from his arm and the other person standing next to him hesitantly.  
  
“What did he say? Tell us you have to we were worried!” Tán exclaimed in excitement while pulling his friends arm close to his chest, teeth grinding from being so tense but still eager to hear the news.  
  
Duwa folded her arms and sighed softly, bumping the taller man with her hip. “Well Tánhuáng was more worried than I was, but yes, give us details”  
  
Eagerly he reached his arm out to pull Duwa in while bringing Tán in too, literally hugging them both and laughing deeply. “They said yes! I’m getting my own shop in the city! It’s going to open in a week.”  
  
The three of them cheered, ignoring the stares they were getting in favor of celebration.  
  
“Wow, I’m going to miss you. I don’t know how things are going to be around here without you Gōn…”  
  
“Well, about that…”  
  
He reaches into his robe pocket and pulls out a scroll to show his friend, patting the top of his head.  
  
“You said you wanted a shop to sell plants and farm animals, so I did some negotiating. That'll bring in a bunch of foot traffic we can profit off of!”  
  
Tán stared at him in shock for a second before quickly opening the scroll, reading the text, and then dropping it in utter shock.  
  
“Y… y-you…”  
  
“Yeah your age was a bit hard to sell but I showed the samples we had and your records, and you're writing lessons with me paid off. You get to run your own store in the city too.”  
  
He looked unsure at first, thinking his friend was so much better than him. He wasn’t sure of his own skills. He was sure his friend was going to outshine him, being older and much more experienced at these things. But… Gōn believed in him. He should try anyways.  
  
“You are a mad man!”  
  
He jumped at Gōn, laughing and thanking him, excited to turn his life around. Gōn hugged him back as always, though it was a little tighter than usual. Only Duwa noticed, always the observer from the sidelines.  
  
  
**~~~Five Years Later~~**  
  


Work was steady in the city, with many rich and influential people wandering the roads for fine silks and spices from trade. The great wall was growing larger and larger each day, with repairs to keep it strong. China was booming, and the two friends were making it through.  
  
Tán sighed as he watched his customer leave. He was getting good money, but these days he was feeling like something was missing in his life. The conversation had come up once when he and Gōn were drinking and his uncommonly tall friend was getting a bit touchy. He needed a wife. He needed to start a family and build up his family so they could live well and strong in the city. He knew exactly who he wanted to marry too, but it could get awkward.  
  
Once closing hours came around, he secured the shop and walked across the street, letting himself in and laughing as he watches a couple kids climbing on top of the desk, with poor Gōn fretting and the mother of the children giggling. Once they left he chuckled and leaned over the desk, hair falling slightly in front of his own face before he pushed it back.  
  
“Look at you, popular with the kids and wives hmm? Must be the height.”  
  
Gōn gave him a look before snickering and punching Tán on the shoulder. “I’m sure they just want to pick on me. I wouldn’t want my kids to be that free-spirited. Could get them in trouble.”  
  
“Heh, yeah you would be a pretty good dad, make sure they have a good life…”  
  
He noticed his smaller friend trail off and punched him again lightly, tilting his head to the side.”

“Hey, what’s that look for? You had a wife and kids in mind too?”  
  
Tán fidgeted with the edge of his own robes, his nervous tick visible from the stray strings on the end from where he keeps worrying it. “Yeah actually. Remember Duwa? She wrote to me last week and I don’t know if I should take the step to ask her. I mean, I should. What would you suggest Gōn? You have really good suggestions?”  
  
He worried harder. He had been trying for so long to get out of his friend’s shadow, literally and figuratively. Sometimes his old habits bled through and now was no different.  
  
Gōn thought for a bit, hand on his chin as he looked down at the smaller man, the smaller beautiful clueless man. Honestly, if he could have had a wife and still brought his friend along he’d be a happy person for the rest of his life. Buddha already shames him for his drinking habits, what would one more act cause? His friend wanted to be happy though, and it wouldn’t be fair to Tán to do that. He was still looking out for him after all, so to keep the good parts of Tán to himself like the selfish man he was inside wouldn't work. He needed to hold onto his happiness in his riches and his relationships before they’re gone forever in the afterlife.  
  
He was planning on courting Duwa, but honestly, he was too old, reaching past the prime of his life soon. He could find someone else to marry one day.  
  
“Yeah, I remember her! You two still care about each other too, I see how she looks at you when she visits. Go confess! If it doesn’t work you can punch me for being wrong”  
  
He snorts out a laugh even though he’s still super nervous and lays a hand on Gōn’s shoulder softly. “If it’s that obvious to you I guess there’s no point in waiting. Thank you”  
  
“Eh, anytime. Go write to her tonight, I’ll be here cleaning up the shop”  
  
Once Tán left, Gōn cursed under his breath and leaned on his desk, arms running through his hair. Pretty sure there’d be no room for him. In this country, it wasn’t allowed. He wondered if anywhere out there things were different. For now, at least he’d focus on running the store and finding someone to call his own and have kids with.  
  
  
**~~Five Years Later~~**  
  
  
Gōn yawned as he knocked on the door to Tán’s house, not expecting his wife to answer the door. She was all dressed in fairly nice clothes, hair neatly back and pinned in a beautiful bun. Her two kids clung to her dress nervously as they looked up at the monster of a man standing tall at their door.  
  
“Mr. Wang? What are you doing here at this time of night?” She asked, slightly worried but also curious, opening up the door wider to invite him inside. He slowly stepped in and waved to the kids, keeping his demeanor lighthearted for them at the moment.  
  
“I can’t have a little house visit? I was trying to talk to Tán but I should let you know too. You’re his wife, after all, Ms. Li.”  
  
“Oh stop it! You know you can call me Duwa if you want.” She giggled as she ushered the kids to go into the next room so she could talk properly to him. Said kids waved back shyly to their ‘Uncle’ and went to go play with their toys.  
  
“Then stop calling me Mr. Wang”  
  
“Never”  
  
“…”  
  
Both of them burst out into a fit of giggles before composing themselves, Gōn leaning on the side of their wall while Duwa took a seat on one of the side benches.  
  
“I swear Tán is rubbing off on you sometimes, but then you act like this and I remember you stole his backbone” He shook his head good and laughed a little before switching back to his more professional air. “I was here to find him though. I had some ideas, and I guess I can wait until after his birthday. You know how you guy’s have had a harder time getting customers?”  
  
Duwa was silent for a while, staring at her small bound feet in contemplation. “Yeah, it keeps him up at night. He works so hard and we do get good money, but having twins made things hard. We expected one kid to help us when he’s older. The fact we were able to keep them was a miracle. If we don’t make more money we’ll lose the children and the store. And… I don’t mean anything wrong by it but….”  
  
She looks up at him, small tears gathering at the sides of her eyes. “… your store sells much better than my husband's. The Emperor and people here in more need of silks, spices and dyes. Even Tánhuáng’s imported plants aren’t selling as well anymore, the pet and farm animal market has dipped with talks of the dry season. We wouldn’t dare sell what you sell, so we don’t know what to do…”  
  
“Now, that’s exactly why I’m here, and I have a pretty good plan. Hows about we merge the stores together into just one big store?”  
  
There was a small thump outside as a cat runs by, making them both jump, though Duwa was more worried about what the man had said.  
  
“Merge? But… why?”  
  
“Well,” He starts, crossing his arms and tapping his foot in thought. “With the sales figures, customers wouldn’t like that you guy disappear, and if the store had both kinds of stuff to sell there’d be much more traffic and much more money!”  
  
Duwa was silent again. She remembered when her love had gotten the land and built up his store and business with his own two hands. To have that merge and disappear, it was a lot to take in.  
  
Outside, Tánhuáng grit his teeth and shook in fear and something he had rarely felt before, rage. His friend was going to suggest fusing the stores together? He’d be back under Gōn’s shadow. No, he wouldn’t go back to that again. He would not work under his friend as he gets all the profit and he has to work for an already amazing man. He wished he wasn’t across the street. He wished he was on the other side of the city where he could stand on his own two feet… but he never had.  
  
It was always Gōn, always helping him out of the grass, always giving him a start in his life, always giving him the push he needed. He wasn’t his own man, he was Gōn’s puppet to do as he pleased. Soon he wouldn’t just be taking his store, he’d take his wife and kids, he’d take his freedom, he’d take his chance to be his own man.  
  
He had to act fast. Quickly he moved away from the door and took off towards the palace. He’d stand on his own two feet for once in his life and prevent this from happening. He wouldn’t let someone control him anymore!  
  
Back inside the house Gōn finally broke the silence, looking unsure about revealing this now, but he trusted her to keep it to herself.  
  
“Okay, don’t spill until his birthday then. It’s going to be my gift to him actually. Once the stores merge I’m letting him keep it so you and him can run the shop.”  
  
“What?! Gōnglǜ!” She stands up fast, almost falling over as her face contorts in anger. “My husband is not your charity case! Just because we’re struggling doesn’t mean we need handouts! My husband is an honorable and hard-working man!”  
  
“I know…” He grumbles a little, hoping she doesn’t actually fall, his finger twirling his ponytail now in uncertainty before he stops himself and continues determined. “I know your husband is a hard-working man. I’ve been friends with him for years. I’m not forcing him into it. If he doesn’t like the idea then he can keep his store and mine will just close up. I’m trying to give you guys a chance to make it better out here. I’ve watched Tán, I’ve seen him improve and grow alongside me. He’s a good kid, with a good heart, and when he gets over his fear he does amazing work. I wouldn’t just trust my store to anyone Duwa, and your husband has the knowledge and experience and good nature to keep it running.”  
  
Slowly she sits down again, a hand on her head in shock. “But… why are you closing the shop?”  
  
At this Gōn was quiet, watching the lamp flicker against the wood of the home, eyes following the dance of the flame. “I want to go see the world and see what’s out there besides our country. I saved up a good amount of my own funds for a boat and supplies to start up somewhere new. I want to see what else I can achieve and meet new people, maybe find someone out there to be my travel partner. I did think of Tán being that person once but…” He looks back at her with a small smile. “He has you and the children, he loves his life here. Never seen him happier. I’m not trying to put him down, I’m letting him keep building himself up higher. You got yourself a great man for a husband."  
  
At this he sighed, leaning back harder against the wood, eyes back to the ground. Duwa slowly sat up and walked over, wrapping her smaller arms around him in a friendly manner.  
  
“You’re a hard man to read sometimes, but you mean well. Be safe out there. If we do take the store, I’ll be sure to try and knock some sense into him to take the offer, I’m sure we’ll keep your memory alive in there.”  
  
He chuckled and let her hug him, putting a hand on her head and letting the tension leave his body. If anything this was a good practice run for when he actually pitches the idea to Tán. Hopefully, he could get his point across.  
  
  
**~~The Next Day~~**  
  
  
A pounding on the door caused him to jump out of bed and hurry to the front of the shop door, loose ponytail flying everywhere and hair slightly messy up top as he looked around, the sun barely rising. There was a fleet of guards from the emperor himself, one holding a scroll and declaring out loud what was written.  
  
“Wang Gōnglǜ, under orders of the emperor himself, for selling illegally imported goods, you have been sentenced to a search, and if found guilty punishable by death.”  
  
“W-what? Are you guys crazy?! I file all my papers with my imports and none of them are illegal! Search all you want!”  
  
The group of soldiers pushed their way in, inventory flying left and right. Tán standing to the side by the door, also messy and wide-eyed in his robes. Quickly Gōn headed over and huffed. “What’s gotten into the guards? Someone in the city might just be trying to get me in hot water. Hope they didn’t get you too.”  
  
“We found something!” One of the soldiers shouted, pulling out something barely recognizable from the back shelf.  
  
“Really?!” He spins around, ready to tell them off for making up lies and ready to go get the papers when he suddenly felt sometimes wrong. His chest… Something was sticking up from the front of his chest. It looked sharp…. sharp… from behind.  
  
Soldiers far away. The only person next to him was…  
  
He turned his head slightly, blood bubbling out of his mouth, eyes wide, the pain in his chest not coming from the injury anymore. Tán wasn’t looking him in the eye, one hand holding the hilt of the sword that was deep in his back.  
  
“You heard them, Mr. Wang… death was waiting for you anyway. I won't let them hang you, rest easy in the afterlife.”  
  
“T… t-tra….itor…”He wanted to reach out, he wanted to strangle him, he wanted to scream and ask why he would do this, but he couldn't speak anymore, he couldn’t breathe. It was ending… somehow it was already over, everything he had worked to achieve and the life he had left to live.  
  
He slumped to the floor, falling on his side. It all hurt. No one would save him. He saw out of the corner of his fading vision the soldiers advancing with swords drawn. His former friend was leaning against the store, shoulders shaking from crying or laughing he didn’t know.  
  
He tried one more time to call out to him, but he suddenly felt the brief sting of many more swords slicing into his skin and digging in deep, and then blackness.  
  
  
**~~Unkown~~**  
  
  
Falling was the first thing he felt, suddenly smacking into the ground, red bleeding into his vision. He coughed hard, dust flying as he sat up and looked around as best as he could. Where was he? Was this the afterlife? Was this where Buddha takes people who are like him? He had no answers. These strange demons all around him were speaking strange languages, some looking like they were going to attack him. In a panic, he got up from the street and booked it as fast as he could in any direction, he just needed to get away.  
  
Finally, he found refuge in a dark corner with no other creatures in sight. His chest hurt, a strong looking ex forming where he remembered the first stab of that sword ran through.  
  
Tán…  
  
He shook his head and stomped his foot. He was more determined than ever to not make the same mistakes, especially right now. Was he dead? Was he alive? He needed more answers. He needed to set up somewhere. Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed some abandoned buildings and got a good idea. Even with his chest in pain and the fresh sting of what happened in his head, he knew one thing.  
  
He needed to make money.  
  
  
**~~~~**  
  
  
His ears were getting longer. Something must have been causing this but he could care less. His store on the floor had attracted customers. He was grateful that this place called Hell had currency he could build up. He started with traded items and went from there, selling requested items for pretty good money.  
  
Very few people spoke his language. Apparently there was a new language popping up that people talked a good part of the time. He learned as many as he could from the books he sold, but found English to be the most prominent one.

He looked back at the vacant store behind him and grinned, his new long ears twitching.  
  
Soon, he’d have his own store again.  
  
  
**~~~~**  
  
  
His body wasn’t his own anymore.  
  
Gōnglǜ was dead. In his place, he gave himself a more American name to help with marketing for his brand new store. Michael sounded too stuck-up, so he went with a more relaxed version. Mikey stuck, and it was his new everything.  
  
It scares him at first, waking up to something strange and new. The plus side came from not seeing the betrayal on his chest as it got covered and lost in this blue fur he was sprouting. Nothing would stop it so he didn’t bother. Clothes were bothering him more and more form the head, however, so he finally tailored up his own jacket from the leathers he sold and ripping the bottom of his pants until they came up to his kneecaps.  
  
Much better, he could finally breathe  
  
  
**~~~~**  
  
  
The store was a great place to go back to work. All the drugs and drinks and sex he could ever want, along with a large library of people to sell to every year this purge happened.  
  
Each generation he got richer, each cycle of inventory got more valuable and high quality. He inflated his prices but people were still willing to pay.  
  
Everything was going great. Mikey’s General was going strong year after year.  
  
Now… now he hangs out as his desk, the llama demon flipping through his magazine on a slow evening. Around the closing time, he actually got a text from his phone. He quickly picked it up and scanned the screen. Some messages from the porn studio, the wasp demon Cedric shooting him a hello and hookup time, a couple from this harpy demon Samuel who did business and pleasure, one text from his store neighbors The Dunn Brothers which he promptly ignored, and surprisingly a text from his only employee the fox demon Ziggy.  
  
He opened up that one curiously, ears tilting to the side as he read the message. Drinks with him and Lacy were offered and he had no reason to decline it. Some delicious drinks with two delicious people.  
  
Not friends, not lovers… no…  
  
He gets up from his chair and gets everything put away. On his way out the door, he looks back at the place and what it’s grown into. He made a good and fun life for himself down here.  
  
Why not take some chances for once?  
  
Slowly, Mikey closed the door to the store and locked it tight, ready to go meet up and take small chances one step at a time.


	2. The End

**~~~Aftermath~~~**  
  
It was done, Tán watched as the soldiers finished him off. The shadow was gone. He was free.  
  
Why did he feel so sad though?  
  
One of the soldiers nodded to him and took the illegal item away with them, the deed finished. The shop was in the state’s hands now.  
  
He wished they took Gōn’s body with them. It was still bleeding on the floor, lifeless, no movement, no deep laughter. It was all gone.  
  
From behind him, he heard a bloodcurdling scream, so he turned, still in a state of indifference, only to break at the sight of his wife clutching her stomach and falling to the dirt, tears streaming down her face at the sight before her.  
  
“G…. Gōn! What happened to him!?!”  
  
“Duwa, you heard him. He was planning on taking everything from us. We’re free now!”  
  
He walked towards her slowly, arms outstretched to hold her, but suddenly got a shower of dirt in his face and a kick to his leg. He tumbled down, bewildered as his wife got away from him, her beautiful features twisted and distraught.  
  
“How could you do this?! He was going to leave the country! He was going to offer you his store! He wasn’t enslaving us! Why Tánhuáng?! What was this all for!?! Gōōōōōōn!!! I’m so sorry Gōn!"  
  
She wailed into the sky, her tears unable to stop. She should have told her husband as soon as he had gotten home. She should have said something. It was too late now.  
  
“H… Ha… no, you’re lying. You DO NOT LIE TO YOUR HUSBAND!” His smile was wide but his eyes were crazy, suddenly staring down at the dead body in the store and moving to kick a leg.  
  
“Hey, tell her you were lying. You weren’t going to do that. You were trying to keep me in your shadow like always. Tell my wife the truth Gōnglǜ…”  
  
Silence from the corpse. He fell to his knees and started shaking the bleeding body.  
  
“Hey! This isn’t funny! You never believed in me! It was all lies right?!”  
  
Silence once more, then suddenly tears as Tán starts gasping for air, the shaking of the body fading away until he punches the side of Gōn’s shoulder lightly.  
  
  
  
“Hey… Gōn… come on wake up. I’m stuck… I need my friend…”

**Author's Note:**

> This was crazy to write but it was worth it. I'd wanted to do this forever, so I'm glad I finally got it written out. 
> 
> If not for people to read, then at least it's something for me to look back on and remember this character with his struggles that made him what he is today.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed the story! ~ hehehe


End file.
